


Locked down

by gorjesspatty



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorjesspatty/pseuds/gorjesspatty
Summary: Lisa’s trying to get over a heartbreak. Jennie’s running out of subjects to draw. They try to help each other out but where will all this helping lead up to?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Locked down

Heartbreak doesn’t discriminate.

Anyone can suffer from it. Race, color, sexuality, health status.. It doesn’t really matter. Heartbreak can be from either a failed relationship, an on-going one, death of a loved one, failing grades or bad work performances. It’s such a pain in the ass, and it doesn’t choose anyone. Anyone can experience it. It’s just by my luck, it has chosen me. 

I really can’t blame everything on my ex-girlfriend. We’ve been together for so long that I thought we could conquer it all. I honestly thought we could solve every problem we could face, talk through things to get them right and be happy in the end. I have to tell you, we weren’t really happy all throughout. Couples who would say so would be lying. Everyone has their own conflicts. Everybody fights. But something in me just thought, we wouldn’t be one of those people. 

But I could say, that she has fallen out of love. It could be due to a lot of reasons. Maybe we saw each other too much, besides we were living in the same roof for quite a while. Or, maybe because I was too stubborn and I wouldn’t want to admit that I was too, falling out of love and she realized it. Or there were some other people that she saw or loved. Maybe she fell in love with another person. Or maybe she didn’t find me attractive enough. 4 years wasn’t a joke. We had a couple of falling out, but we talked them out and solved them. 

I just thought it wouldn’t end like this. But I was just so wrong. 

Right now, I can’t do anything about it. We’re not talking. We’re not in good terms. And ever since this quarantine thing started, I’ve been suffering on my own. 

Netflix can’t fix it. I’ve ran out of shows to watch. Even if I try to watch new ones, they would just bore me, and I would end up not watching it at all. A new discovered hobby is to count the floor tiles in my bedroom till I fall asleep. On bad nights, I’d just end up crying myself to sleep. 

Since we can’t go out, I’ve tried numerous things to amuse myself so I wouldn’t resort to texting her. My most effective way was smoking and counting the stars while at it. Of course I can do this only at night. In the morning I just spend my time cleaning my stuff and hers also, trying to segregate them. After we broke up, she moved out and is staying with a friend. I haven’t seen her since. 

My friends talk to me all the time. It doesn’t help that we have the same group of friends. I felt their genuine care for me and her. They care for the both of us and how we were coping with this break-up. It’s an automatic response for them to try and talk things out for us, hoping we’d reconcile. But I thought that wouldn’t happen this time around. The pain was too much for me. So sometimes, I’d rather just spend my time alone with my own thoughts and wallow in self pity. I guess it becomes easier to move on when you’re just hopeless and you just want to move on faster. 

Every night I always smoke outside. I sit on the benches inside my apartment complex and consume around 3-4 cigarettes before heading back inside. I like looking at the night sky, then proceed counting the stars I could see. Sometimes I like to watch traffic, birds, or anything interesting. People would be outside sometimes, but of course distanced from one another. 

Last night though, was different. 

I was minding my own business. I was smoking my 3rd cigarette, when I noticed someone looking at me. It was a girl, probably same age as mine. She was wearing an oversized shirt and was holding a sketchpad. I caught her eyes, but she looked away immediately. So I laughed softly and shrugged. 

The night was pretty chilly. I got my jacket on and a beanie. There wasn’t much traffic around so it was quiet. You can only hear subtle noises from the train station nearby, people talking from their houses or music playing on the radio of the security guard in the complex. 

“Hey.” I heard from the nearby bench. I turned. She repeated, “Hey.”

“Hi.” I said. It’s the same girl from earlier. “Chilly night eh?” 

She smiled and nodded. “I know. This is better though. Last night it was so hot.” 

I inhaled from the cigarette. “Sorry if I’m smoking.” 

“No it’s fine. I used to smoke, but not anymore.”

“Oh why?” I looked at her. She still had her sketchpad with her but now she was wearing glasses as well. 

“My dad died from lung cancer.” 

“Oh.” My heart stopped. 

“No, sorry I’m just messing with you.” She laughed and I felt my stomach churn. 

“I’m so sorry, that was such a jerk move.” She shook her head. “Uh, I stopped because it wasn’t my thing anymore. I just didn’t like it anymore.” 

“Fuck, I fell for that huh?” I found myself laughing along with her. She was smiling as well. Her gummy smile showing. 

“Sorry. I just tend to get awkward sometimes that I throw weird jokes.” She extended her hand and smiled. “Hi, I’m Jennie.” 

I laid out my cig and shook her hand. “Lisa. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you also Lisa. So, you also from SU?”

“Yeah.” I exhaled. “I study Econ, you?”

“Comm Arts.” 

“Wow, great stuff. You like that?”

“Hmm, I would’ve enjoyed Chemistry more, but I’m also happy where I am.”

“Econ is such a pain to take. Even if I like it, it just won’t like me.”

We both laughed. She and I were the only people left in the benches. She moved from her bench to mine and sat next to me. 

“Stuck here also because of lockdown?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I’m actually from Thailand. I can’t go back home so I’m stuck here.” 

“You’re Thai?” She looked shocked. 

“Yeah, why? Pretty much I look like a foreigner.” 

“Of course. I figured that out. You’re too pretty to be a local.” She said absentmindedly. I laughed. 

“Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?”

“Yep. You did.” We laughed again.

“Don’t mind me.” She waved her right hand while laughing. 

“Oh so now you don’t think I’m pretty?” I teased her.

“No! I still think so.” She smiled. 

I nodded. “What’s up with the sketch pad?” 

“Oh.” She smiled again. Even with low light, I can see she’s also pretty herself. “I actually draw as a hobby.” She flipped some pages to show me her drawings. “I actually went out tonight to find a subject to draw but things weren’t just interesting. Till I met you, that is.” 

Oh, this girl.

“Nice. These are pretty legit.” I looked at her drawings and they were good. Nothing professional but they were nice. 

“Thanks.” Jennie smiled and I continued browsing her drawings. 

“Hey, this sounds crazy but,” I looked up to her and found her biting her lower lip. “Would you maybe want to be a subject? We still have a week left stuck in this place and pretty much from what you said, nothing’s keeping you busy.” She smiled. 

My mind faltered. Of course I wasn’t busy physically. But my heart was. It’s busy trying to move on. 

Her smile disappeared and suddenly she was flustered. “Oh uhm, of course you could say no—” 

“No, I’ll do it.” I said. “I’m not busy anyway. And I’m bored as fuck.” 

Her eyes widened, and her smile appeared again, now big as ever. “Great! That’s great. So, maybe I’ll meet you tomorrow? Morning I wish?” 

“Around 10 will be fine?” I asked. “I have to do yoga in the morning so..”

“Oh that’s perfect. That’s absolutely fine. You can come over in the afternoon if you want. Then maybe we can have lunch also?” Jennie said. I nodded.

This is completely innocent anyway right? Just two bored people trying to make use of time. 

“Sure sure. I’ll bring some drinks also.” I smiled. 

Jennie stood up from where she was sitting and smiled one last time. “Okay then, see you tomorrow Lisa. Good night. I’m in room 23.” 

I waved my hand and smiled. “Good night, Jennie. Nice to meet you again.”

Wow, that was pretty eventful, wasn’t it? I guess it’s nice to have human interaction once in a while. I opened my pack and there was only one stick left. So I lit it up and smoked again. 

For once, I completely forgot about Mina. I forgot about her for at least 15 minutes. Talking with Jennie was somehow different. It felt different. 

I just wish she cooks well because I’m really looking forward for that lunch tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter? Follow me @jendeukkkkkie


End file.
